


pause

by C5LOURFUL



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Other, hashtag goals am i right, im a slut for bottom jaebum ok!, or you could fuck him into the sheets yourself!!!!!, reader is gender neutral so you could be pegging him btw ;), so you can ship him with whoever you like, this is written in second person pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C5LOURFUL/pseuds/C5LOURFUL
Summary: His cheek is flat against the pillows as you take him from behind, flushed prettily and moaning without restraint. He rocks back against your member needily. "Ah," a loud gasp escapes from him as you hit his prostate spot on.





	pause

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed and unedited, i hope there's no mistakes regarding spelling and grammar hhdsgj

"Jaebum," you groan, licking at his ear, sucking at his neck, kissing down his spine. He arches further into your cock, and you let one hand go from his hips to his nipples. Pinching them roughly elicits a whimper, pulling them draws out a long whine.

You enjoy having Jaebum like this. To have his all given to you without walls, to have him submit himself in such a lewd manner makes blood go both to your cheeks and crotch.

The hand on his nipple travels to his neglected dick, giving teasing strokes on his girth and brushes on his head. Doing so results in him twitching against you with sharp mewls, and it's so fucking cute you push in harder at your next thrust. He moans loudly.

"Jaebummie," you hiss this time, biting onto a broad shoulder softly, but hard enough to leave some teeth marks. You're glad he throws all concern for honorifics out of the window when it comes to you two in bed. It allows you to call him all the cute names you want without having an arm around your neck in a chokehold.

He's not entirely naked in bed this time- you made him keep on the oversized hoodie after seeing how insanely adorable he looked with his sweater paws. He wipes his drool off with a sleeve, trying to rest on his arms but collapses onto the sheets in exhaustion. He mumbles something you can't make out.

"...m."

"What was that?"

"Please let me cum," he says louder, trailing off in embarrassment. You grin, your heart full because of how incredibly precious the man below you is, and let a chuckle slip out. You don't answer him in words, but instead actions as you give him another hard thrust, followed by another, and another, until his moans turn into screams and your fingers dig into his hips so tight you're sure it'll leave marks.

The coil in him unravels, fingers clawing at the sheets and soft hair plastered onto his forehead, trying to meet your pace. It takes a few more hard thrusts before he comes with a loud cry of your name, thighs trembling. You kiss his back, pulling out with a pop. As you leave to get towels to clean the both of you up, he stretches out on the bed bonelessly.

You return seeing him drift in and out of sleep. The damp towel you clean him up with wakes him up a little, and he turns to you with a grateful smile. "Thanks," he rasps. You're really glad you're the only one who manages to make him sound like this. You make to clean his ass as well, and seeing it twitch from heightened sensitivity makes your eyes darken. Next time, you decide, next time you'll try fucking him through multiple orgasms.

After you've pulled on a shirt and underwear, you snuggle into bed with the big baby, giving him a quick goodnight peck. He surprises you by kissing you back, and you both giggle. "Jaebum," you start, voice gravelly. "I love you so much."

He replies with a blinding smile, the one that makes his eyes arch, the one that's your favourite. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe out of all my drafts it's this that's my first official fic on ao3


End file.
